The legend of the blue spirit
by liomus
Summary: So this is the remake to the first legend of the blue spirit, hopefully it will be a tad bit more unpradictable.
1. Chapter 1

Hello everybody, so here is the first chapter of the re-upload of the legend of the blue spirit. This will be a little bit better than the last one, well that's my opinion of course, but still. I do not own Atla or Ac. Enjoy.

Get ready templars, for when we storm the village, we must take the avatar, but beware, he is swift, you must be swifter. said rite

But even the avatar has weak points, his friends, take the tall one as a hostage, he will not be of challenge. said left.

Sir, we are approaching.

Left and rite looked out the window and saw the the dragon they were riding on was almost to the town.

Ready your weapons. said left.

The templars stood up, walked to the back of the dragon, opened the door, then jumped. Left and Rite were not far behine.

Get ready to put the avatar in boiling oil! said the mayor.

Oh come on! That wasn't even Aang who did that you idiot, it was avatar Kyoshi! said Katara.

The gaurds tied Aang to a rope a lifted him up, preparing to dump him, but then a sharp blast of fire came from the right. Everybody looked. It was templars, they started attacking the town.

Avatar! Save us!

Aang got to his feet, but then was knocked back down by a block of ice.

Katara!

What that wasn't me!

Aang looked up and saw Left and Rite coordinating each other's attacks. Rite made a huge block of dry ice, then Left sent a fire ball to launch it towards Aang. Katara tried to stop it, but it was coming too fast. It hit her instead of Aang.

Left, go handle the girl, I'll handle the Avatar.

Yes brother.

Rite collected a huge sum of water and turned them all into sharp spears. But Sokka hit him in the back of the head. Sokka then started chopping the ice that held Aang down, only to get himself frozen. Again, Rite tried to condure up some spears, but was blown away by Aang. Katara was having trouble of her own, the only time she went up against a fire bender was at the north pole. Left sent a barrage of hot, fire balls. Katara tried the best she could to put them out, but they were too fast and too hot. She finally sent a long line towards Katara, she barely dunked in time, but got burned in the arm. She then created a fire ring around Katara, and started making close in around her.

When I'm done with you, you're going to have the worst fear of fire anybody could have.

Aang swooped in a kicked Left into the cabbage cart. Left then started grabbing cabbages and setting them on fire. She started to throw them at Aang. Before she could throw another one, the cabbage merchant was holding a crossbow to he head.

Stop ruining my cabbages!

Left set fire to the crossbow and kicked the merchant into some tar and feather barrels. Aang dived in and put out the ring of fire Katara was traped in.

Aang, there are too many templars, we have to go.

No! I'm not leaving the town to these people.

Aang, they tried to boil you in oil, and you want to help them?

Yes.

Fine, I'm going to find Sokka. said Katara looking at Aang in disbelief.

Left got back up and started running towards Aang, screaming with rage. She jumped, tackled him, and made her fist a fireball. She started beating Aang. But he pushed her off. She started coming back, but he finally just let a huge gust of air out, that sent left flying, she went into the woods and hit some trees hard. Aang then started looking for Katara, taking out every templar he saw. He finally saw right putting Katara and a frozen Sokka in a prison cart and he started to drive away. Aang got out his glider and started following him. But then a huge ball of fire caught Aang's glider and sent him crashing. Aang awoke several hours later. He found himself in somekind of little camp, he looked up and saw somebody in white clothes tending to the fire.

I wouldn't try to get up if I were you, said the man.

Aang noticed that he was covered head to toe in bandages.

Who...who are you?

My name is Altair, he said rising from the fire.

I've, I've heard about you, you're that Assassin, aren't you.

I am.

You...you kill people.

Only those who deserve it.

Nobody deserves death.

That's where you and I disagree.

Zuko and Uncle had finally settled and made camp. As soon as uncle was asleep, thought Zuko. I can go look for some fat, spoiled aristocrat that can lend me some money. Later that night, when uncle did go to sleep. Zuko got up and went to go look for his mask. When he finally reached the place where he hid it, he felt a sense of, strange energy. He bent down and lifted up the rock, lifted up the mask and his dao blades, and but the mask and dao blades on. Only, when he put the mask on, he felt all sorts of cosmic energy flow through him. He noticed that he was starting to light up and float up off his feet. When he was in the air, his mask's eyes and mouth started to light up. Then the light engulfed him. He was then put back down on the ground, and the light died. He saw himself in assassin garmets, and with knowledge of rare assassin skills. Plus his mask was not wood anymore, it was steel. He looked over himself and saw all sorts of knives and swords, he even had the famous assassin hidden blade. He also discovered a large bag of gold pieces strapped to him. He couldn't wrap his head around what had happened, what happened to his mask that made it do this? Was it even the mask at all? He then heard screaming. He jumped up into the trees and started jumping branch to branch. He got to where he heard the screaming, and saw that it was abunch of templars extorting a family. He saw that the father was on the ground, motionless. He heard what must have been the leader ordered them inside the house, but one of the younger tried to run, but was caught. The leader ordered his men to take the family inside the house, and then they set it on fire, with the family still inside. The leader then burned the boy's face. Zuko jumped down and killed the two templar gaurds behined the leader, he turned around and saw Zuko. He let out a huge bolt of lightning and shot it a Zuko. Zuko didn't know what to do. It his Zuko but it didn't even phase him. Zuko raised his hand, and shot back out the lighting. The leader got his sword out, and Zuko got his dao blades out. The leader attacked Zuko, but Zuko dodged every attack. Each time Zuko dazed the templar, he tried his best to stop the fire, but he was foiled by the templar every time. Zuko tried again, but was too late. The house caved in. Zuko was angry. He then started firebending with his swords. The templar put away his sword and started firebending. Zuko new that he met his match. So Zuko dove into the shadows.

Don't hide from me, coward assassin!

Zuko grabbed the Templar's leg and dragged him into the shadows. The Templar tried his best to escape, but Zuko met his hidden blade with the templar's brain. Zuko came out of the bushes. His arm got burned really bad, but it healed itself, as did his clothes remake themselves. He went back to the house. He saw the boy lying in the dirt, crying.

It's okay, you're safe.

Why didn't you save my family mister? Why?

Do you have anywhere to go?

No. I don't. Although, there are some farmers west of here you can take me to.

The boy's face was badly burned. How could I have let them do this to this boy? thought Zuko He then picked up the boy and started walking west. Later that night, Zuko returned back to camp and took the mask off. He was back in the clothes he was in before he put the mask on. He went to sleep.

Katara and Sokka awoke in a metal cell, tied up.

Katara...Katara!

Shut up Sokka, I'm trying to hear what the gaurds are talking about.

She heard them talk about how left fired a fire ball towards the avatar and that he went crashing down and how a search party went looking for him but found nothing but a wrecked glider and a pool of dried blood.

Sokka?

What is it?

Katara started crying.

Katara, what happened?

Aang's disappeared.

What?

They don't know what happened to him, all they found was his glider.

The door opened and a tall, red cloaked man walked in. He lowered his hood to reveal a silver metal mask with it covering everything but his eyes.

Tell me where the avatar is, and I will spare you.

Why do you care, said Katara still crying. He's dead.

That hasn't been confirmed, my search party found nothing but...or what was left of the avatar's glider.

You mean he's still out there.

Yes, unforunantly. But I need you to tell me where he might go or hide. Can you do that for me?

We won't betray Aang, even if he did have somewhere to go. said Katara.

Well, I can change that.

The man took off the cloak, revealing armor and several differant kinds of weapons. He put his hands on Katara's head. After a few moments, he let go of Katara. But Katara fell to the ground.

Katara? KATARA! WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER? yelled Sokka.

I swept her mind of all the knowledge that it had. It appears that you two have only known the avatar for a few short months. Left, Rite, come in here and help me get this girl to the laboratory.

No! said Sokka.

The man, Left, and Right carried Katara out of the room. Sokka was the one who started crying.

Ooooh, well I hope you enjoyed this more than the first lbs, anyway, please rate, review, and all the good stuff.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello everybody, this is the second chapter. I do not own Ac or Atla. I hope you enjoy.

Sokka had finally got free of his chains. He ran to the door and tried breaking it down, but it wouldn't do anything. He saw the man in the armor coming, so Sokka man walked back in. Sokka tried to jump him, but he sent sokka flying back to his cot. He telekenetically lifted the chains up and wrapped them around Sokka. Then two black wires slithered from his arms and he sent them towards Sokka's legs, tying him up.

What did you do to my sister!

Her mind is...she's in a coma state.

YOU SON OF A-

Now before you break through the chains, there are doctors in the fire nation that can help her, therapists, specilalists on the mind.

What did you do to her in the first place.

I...I swept her mind clean of all her knowledge, ultimately absorbing her mind. She doesn't remeber her life.

You mean?

She's not the Katara you knew. Hell, she doesn't even know her name is Katara.

Sokka did his best at trying to break free.

Don't hurt yourself trying to break free. He released Sokka. We will be at the fire nation in five day's time, first we have to stop and get some supplies for Katara. He kneeled down to Sokka. I promise, I will do everything in my being to help you sister.

Why do you show this much compassion for us, enemies of the fire nation.

He didn't answer.

What's your name? asked Sokka.

My name is Sakota. He exited the room leaving Sokka in disbeliefe.

YOU TRAITOR!

Altair was kneeling over Aang, tending to his wounds. Aang fell into sleep on and off. When he was asleep, Altair started pouring a green dirt over Aang's injuries. He then ignited a candle and set the green dirt onfire. When the flame died, the bleeding part of the injury scabbed up. He then put new bandages on Aang. This was the daily routine. everyday he would attend Aangs scars, load him up on his carriage, and traveled. To where, Aang didn't know. When they finally reached the place where Altair was taking Aang, he saw that it was a small shack, with a boy standing in the front door.

Master, can I help you with anything?

Yes Ezio, I need you to take the ostridge horse to the stable and feed him, I'll handle the avatar.

Is that really him? It's hard to believe that he's only 112.

Altair picked up Aang and carried him into the shack. He put Aang down on a sleep mat, then started working on his wounds again.

Altair? said Aang with bearly any voice.

Yes?

Where...where are we?

Altair didn't answer.

Master, I've put up the ostridge horse.

Good, It's going to be a long day tomorrow, I suggest you get some sleep.

Yes master. and with that, Ezio left.

What's tomorrow?

Training. After I give you this ointment, you'll be back on you're feet in notime.

What kind of training? asked Aang.

Assassin training of course. said Altair

Before Aang could say anything, Altair put the ointment on Aang's injured back, and Aang went asleep. The next morning, Aang awoke and he felt like he had more energy than the last few days. He looked up and saw Altair making breakfast. Aang got up and went over to Altair.

Have some breakfast, it will help you're strength.

Altair, you know I'm not going to be able to stay, right? I mean, my friends...they've been captured by the fire nation. I'm going to have to save them.

I know where you're friends went, but you will be killed on first site. You're going to have to learn the way assassins get around.

Wait! You knew where my friends were the whole time and didn't tell me.

No, because the world needs the avatar alive, not dead. Come with me.

Altair rose up and so did Aang. He followed Altair to the back of the cabin. Altair opened the door, revealing a whole room of weapons, gear, maps, explosives, you name it. Altair pulled out some blue prints and showed them to Aang.

This is the ship that left and rite took you friends to.

How do you know who they are?

They were my apprentices for a long time, but then they branched out to the fire nation. The very people they were trained to kill. Anyway, this is the ship that Al Mualim assigned them. it was the most powerful ship in the whole creed, then they turned on us. The whole ship is double coated with iron. Not to mention the two huge cannons on the deck.

Why are you showing me this if you don't want me going near it.

I'm not, I'm just reading it outloud since you're here.

What?

I'm the one going to that ship, left and rite and their new master took something from me, and I intend to get it back. The ship's coming to the town fourteen miles from here, they're stopping for what I do not know.

Let me come with you, I won't do what you don't do. Please, I must save my friends.

You don't have the training, you would be killed on the spot, you have no idea how vicious left and rite are, I mean, look at what they did to you, I spent fifty copper pieces on bandages. Where were you all going anyway.

We were going to Omashu, I have a friend there that can teach me earth bending.

I can tell you right now that's a bad idea. Omashu was taken over two months ago.

What! That can't be, that place is a fortress.

Not anymore. Look Aang, I can't let you go with me because you just can't handle left and rite. They were focused on getting you're friends, but if they're attention is on you, you're already dead.

Aang spent the entire day watching Altair train Ezio, watching them perform sneak attacks, jump attacks, then to finish off the day, they went hunting. They brought back two sacks full of dear meat, wich naturally sickened Aang. Ezio cooked, Altair meditated, and Aang was just sitting around, steaming. Finally, everybody ate then Altair ordered both kids to bed. Of course, Altair being his master, Ezio went to bed without question. Aang, however, had a plan up his sleeve. Later that night, Altair snuck out, so did Aang. Aang had a hard time following Altair, since Altair was fast and sleak. Finally, Altair reached the docks, whith Aang following panting for air. Zuko and Uncle made camp in a small little earth kingdom town, obviously fire nation colonized. Zuko was finally starting to see why everybody hates the fire nation. After spending all day having to watch Uncle make a fool of himself just to get by, Zuko had enough, he was going to go get his mask and get that bag of gold. Uncle had fallen asleep, so Zuko went to go get the mask. Only when he put it on, he didn't find the gold. He was just about to yell with fury, he heard two guards walking towards the alley he was in, he jumped up on the roof. He overheard the two gaurds talking about a prison ship docking and it had two water tribe peasants. The Avatar! thought Zuko. He started towards the docks, but he was stopped due to a agonizing flare in his head. He fell of the roof and into a cabbage cart. Again, the flare in the head came. Zuko got back up and started stumbling towards the docks, he was not going to let the avatar or anyway to get to the avatar, escape. But the pain was getting more and more intense. Finally, the pain was too much to bear. He blacked out. When he awoke, he saw himself in a black room, but he wasn't alone. A dragon came out of the shadows, with the face the same look of Zuko's mask.

You are the worthy one, you are the one who will bring balance to the world, you will be the new avatar.

Zuko awoke, with the pain gone. He got up and started back to the docks, with an unkown force driving him. He reached the boat and snuck onboard, silently killing eveyone he crossed. He went down to the prison cells. But when he got there, there was a man in expiremental templar armor. Before Zuko could let out a ball of fire, a hidden blade went through his chest. He saw a man in white assassins garments and...

The Avatar! said a voice that was not Zuko's.

Zuko walked over to them, but didn't kill them. He kicked the door down. But there was just Sokka.

Sokka, where's Katara?

I don't know, but I think he said something about a labratory- WHOA! Sokka looked over to Zuko. Aang new exactly who it was.

You three go look for Kata-

It's Katara. said Sokka and Aang at the same time.

You go look for her, I'm going to go look for Ma-

Before Altair could finish, he was threw out the window and crashed into the docks. Sakota landed on him, sending them both into the harbor. Aang, Zuko, and Sokka all went looking for Katara. Zuko held off all the guards that came towards them, Sokka was checking each room, and Aang made them all go faster after a few minutes. Finally, they reached the labratory. Left and Rite were gaurding Katara. Left summond every ounce of liquid around him and turned them into one giant spear and sent it flying towards Aang. Without thinking, Sokka jumped in the way, making Aang and Zuko both sending powerful attacks. After they dazed Left, Zuko jumped up and put two knives into Left's shoulder, landed, and kicked his legs out from under him. Aang jumped up and sent a death blow of air towards Rite. It knocked her into abunch of potions, mutating her into a giant beast of fire. She stoped and relized what had happened to her, she became fire. She then sent an entire tornado of fire. Before it could engulf Katara, Zuko ran and picked up Katara. Now this sent everybody flying off the ship, also leaving a big hole in it. Sakota and Altair were fighting when they saw the big giant explosion. Altair heard Sakota yell Katara. Altair started runnig, but was stopped by Sakota, Sakota was a bloodbender. He sent Altair flying into some barrels of scorpions. Sakota dived in and started swimming towards Katara. Before he could reach her, Zuko stopped him and put a gernade in his pocket. Sakota exploded, and Zuko swam back to shore with Katara in hand. Zuko finally got his willpower back, and took off his mask trying cpr on Katara. She awoke seeing Zuko kneeling over her. Now since she lost her memory, she did not know Zuko.

Who...who are you?

Zuko was shocked that she would ask that question, not knowing that she had lost her memory. He noticed that there was a large piece of shrapnel in her shoulder. Without thinking, he picked her up and started running into town, trying to find a hospital. Altair swam back up to the beach and started running back towards the ship. Aang rose out of the water and saw Altair. Aang tried to stop Altair, but Altair somehow deflected the air that was supposed to catch him. Unkown to Altair, certain chemicals leaked into differant parts of the ship, including the weapon and explosives chamber. They made the explosives destroy the whole bottom of the ship. Altair reached the cells on the bottom of the ship. He unlocked one of the cells and walked in. Aang was trying to get inside, but the fire was too big. How did Altair get through all these flames, thought Aang. Aang saw Altair jump out of the ship and dive into the harbor, and that's when the whole ship finally exploded. Aang circled around a picked up Sokka. When they got to the beach, they saw Altair. Only, when they got to him, he had tears in his eyes. Zuko was running as fast as he could, but he couldn't find any hospitals. He then busted into an inn. He went up to the front desk, and rang the bell again and again. The inn manager came running through some curtains, buttoning his shirt.

What are you doing here? Do you know what time it is?

Do you know what the feeling is of a cold knife inside you skull? I need a room and I need it know.

I'm sorry but we don't have any rooms available, you'll just have to come back later.

Then you're room will have to do. Said Zuko

Wait! No, you can't go in their.

Zuko entered and saw some woman in the manager's bed and gave her a little bag of gold and told her to leave. He stripped the sheets off the bed and layed Katara down in it. He then got out a few knives and removed the piece of scrap, the reason why he didn't earlier because it was the only thing keeping Katara's blood inside her. As he suspected, blood started gushing out of her shoulder. He then took a white flame to it. He was surprised to see a white flame, but immediatly took it to her shoulder. It stopped the bleeding, and didn't leave any scars. Katara was safe for now. But Zuko wasn't about to let Katara escape. He sat by her all the night.

That's all for this chapter folks. Hope you licked it and please review.


	3. Chapter 3

Hello guys, I'm back. I'm very sorry I haven't been posting these chapters like I should have. My plate has just been really full. So here's the long awaited chapter 3. :) By the way, I do not own Ac or ATLA.

Aang was dragging the uncouncious Sokka up to what was left of the docking bay. He sent a small blast of air down Sokka's throat. What resulted was Sokka coughing up water. Aang let out a sigh of releif. He looked up and was trying to eye Altair. He hoped that Altair wasn't dead. Sokka was starting to wake up.

"What happened?'' asked Sokka.

"The ship exploded due to recklesness." said Aang.

Aang realized that Katara was still on the ship. Before he could stand up, an arrow went into his knee. He saw a group of masked archers standing all around him and Sokka. They shot a flurry of arrows. Aang deflected them the best he could, but he couldn't help a couple scratch him and Sokka. An arrow was shot in the direction of Aang's head, but before it could hit him, a knife met it. Aang turned and saw that Altair was standing in bloody, tattered robes. He started running towards Aang.

"Send me up!" He yelled.

Not knowing what he meant, Altair jumped in the air, then Aang realized what he ment, and sent a blast of air under Altair. Altair tackled one of the archers and sent his hidden blade into his brain. He then dashed to the archer left of him, and stabbed him in the heart. Another archer, who appeared to be the leader, attacked Altair. He was no ordinary Archer, this one had skill. Altair was trying his best to deflect his attacks, but the archer was too quick. The archer sent an arrow into Altiar's shoulder. Aang then sent the archer flying, but he shot a rope with a hook at the end of it, and flew back towards Aang. He then punched Aang in the gut, then face, then slammed him into Altair. Sokka saw the fighting, and saw one of Altair's knives he dropped. He grabbed it and stumbled to the archer. Before he could stab the archer, the archer roundhoused kicked Sokka in the head. Altair recovered quickly, and finally stabbed the archer in the leg, then got his arrow pistol and finished him off. He helped Aang to his feet, but Aang couldn't get up because of his knee. Altair then picked Aang up, but before he, Aang, or Sokka could get away. They were surrounded by Fire Nation troops and more archers. It was morning before Katara woke up.

"Where am I ?'' She asked.

"You're in a hole of an inn. You're safe.'' said Zuko.

"Where's Kuruk? The last thing I remeber is seeing him coming for our wedding.''

"You mean avatar Kuruk?

"Yes"

Zuko couldn't understand what she meant. Before he could ask another question, the inn keeper came running in, panicked.

"You have got to get out of here! I can't have an assassin in my bedroom!''

Zuko looked at him with a strange look. He was not an assassin.

"I am not an assassin. You must have me mistaken."

"I may be stupid, but I know an assassin belt buckle when I see one, and you're wearing the mask of the great assassin spirit."

Katara was starting to panick.

"Where is Kuruk? I want to see him!"

"Get her out of here! I don't want a bleeding woman in here!

Now terrified, Katara sent a loud shreik through the halls. She got up and tried her best to run, but Zuko stepped in her way and grabbed her. He then dissapeared. When the Zuko got his sight back, he saw that he was back outside the inn. Katara, still screaming and yelling for an avatar that had been dead for nearly a millenium, was kicking and hitting Zuko. Zuko was even paying attention to Katara, he was just trying to figure out how he came from one place to another. After a couple of seconds, two Fire Nation guards told Zuko to halt. Zuko thought he could defeat theses two guys easy. But before he could act, they both pulled out swords that were then inflamed in fire. Then the gaurds's armor were inflamed. Katara wouldn't stop screaming or yelling, so Zuko finally let her go. When he turned back to the gaurds, he drew out two swords. He was waiting for the gaurds to make the first move. Finally, the gaurds started running towards him. Zuko jumped in the air transformed his two swords into a bow. He didn't know how he did it, but he didn't care. He started shooting arrows at the gaurds, but their armor was too hot. Zuko turned the bow back into swords, and started running back towards the gaurds. When he tried to stab one of them, the sword instantly melted. The guard grabbed him by the neck and threw him towards a wall. Zuko slammed into it, almost breaking through it. The guards walked to the wall, but didn't find Zuko. When they looked at each other, Zuko came up behind one of them and cut their head off with fire. The other gaurd grabbed Zuko's arm and threw him to the ground. The gaurd burned Zuko's arm, and was about to decapitate him. With one bold move, the guard threw Zuko up in the air, and sliced him in half. Thinking he won the battle, the gaurd put the fire on his armor out. He then crossed to his fallen comrade and unlit his armor as well. While the guard was collecting his friends items, a flash of blue light appeared. When the light went out, there was a twisting black cloak with a blue face. The twisting cloak took the gaurd and tore him apart. After the gaurd's demise, the twisting cloak settled and revealed a fully healed Zuko. He looked up, and saw what was left of the gaurd. Horrified, Zuko stumbled to the ground. He killed the two fire nation soldiers. He was a hypocrit, he defended the army so many years ago, now he's killing them with ease. But this was an army that betrayed him. He defended them and they turned against him and his uncle. Once he got all his thought together, he realized he let the water tribe girl go, he also remebered his uncle. Zuko raced back to his and his uncle's camp sight. When he reached it, he saw that Iroh wasn't there. There was a branch crack. Zuko got into defensive formation, drawing a sword and engulfing his fist in fire. When a few minutes passed, Iroh came from the pushed with some berries and herbs.

"Why hello there, said Iroh. No need to be afraid, I didn't see that branch. I'm sorry if I startled you. Would you like to join me for some tea?"

Zuko was so used to Iroh being friendly to strangers that he wasn't at all annoyed. Iroh looked over Zuko's shoulder. Iroh suddenly had a look of dread and fear. Zuko new that he told Uncle he was going out for some fish. It doesn't take someone all night to go fishing. Iroh walked by Zuko, looking around the camp, trying to find something that says Zuko was there. "ZUKO !", yelled Iroh. When Iroh looked back at the blue spirit, wanting to ask for help, he disappeared. Tears started filling Iroh's eyes. He was about to fall to the ground, but Zuko came out of the bushes with some fish on a stick. Iroh rose up and embraced Zuko.

"Where were you?" asked Iroh.

"I was out fishing" lied Zuko.

"It really took you all night to catch fish?''

"What can I say, they're quick. And I never was very good at fishing."

Both Zuko and Iroh laughed lightly. Three dozen fire nation troops and gaurds were at the wrecked docking bay. They were either cleaning or questioning witnesses. Two gaurds were inspecting what was left of the ship. They then saw something coming out of the water. When they went to investigate, they saw that it was Sakota. He was about to the surface, then he disappeared. Both soldiers looked at each other in confusion. Before they could say anything, a big ball of water came flying up from the water. When the ball landed, it disappeared showing a man in a faceless suit of metallic armor.

"Sir''? "Are you alright''?

"I couldn't be better. Half of my ship is gone and I lost all my crew."

"But I wouldn't think of this situation as a total loss."

Sakota looked to where those words came from and saw Officer Kay, a high ranking soldier, young for his position.

"What do you mean"? "Do you have the avatar"?

"Yes, but your archers wounded him pretty badly, who knows if he'll ever use that leg again. You should keep you dogs on a tighter leash."

"They spend their time on a ship most the time, they get a bit anxios.''

"Anyway." Said Kay. "Not only do we have the avatar, but we also have your old friend, Altair."

Sakota looked at him in disbbelief. He expected Altair to have escaped without anyone knowing.

"What about the other boy and girl?'' "Are they alright?''

"We have the boy...but the girl was lost. We didn't find he or your apprentices."

Sakota stepped right up to Kay's face.

"You better find the girl, or you'll find you're way to a grave.'' "Where are they?"

"They're in the cells we made for them."

Sakota rushed by Kay and went directly to Sokka's cell. He opened up and saw Sokka suspended in mid air wrapped in chains, unconsious. He then went to the avatar's cell, and saw that it was airtight and Aang only had a little hose of air to breath with. Sakota then walked to Altair's cell, which was doorless. He looked inside and saw that Altair was knocked out as well. When Sakota walked back by Aang's cell, he saw that he was gone. Sakota opened the door and ran in. He saw that the air pipe was torn out. Before he could alert the gaurds, Aang came from the ceiling, kicking him in the head with his good leg. After that, Aang went running out of the cell. Kay spotted him and shouted for the archers. Sakota ran out of the cell after Aang, but was too late. Kay commanded the archers to shoot at Aang. Sakota was yelling for them to cease fire, but Kay told them to keep firing. Aang was running as fast as he could to Sokka's cell. But one arrow struck him in the shoulder, another in the arm, another cut his face. Sakota was running towards Aang, but before he could reach him, an arrow went right through Aang's heart.


End file.
